It's My Life
by ShapeShifter15
Summary: He doesn't know how he got here, but he knows he's not coming back. So what's a thief going to do in a world where he doesn't exist? Start fresh of course so watch out Justice League becuase Red X is in town and he isn't about to let anyone tell him what to do, not even Batman.
1. Chapter 1

**No, no matter what you think as you read this, this is not slash of any kind.** **If it helps, Robin sees Red X as a brother. This is placed a year after titans together.**

**I've had an overall great week, but my mind has been scarred forever. I will never see Slade the same way again. Seriously just go to deviant art and type in "Bunny Ferb (How to make Slade do the Oppa Gangnam)" you will be scarred. I swear.**

Am I a villain? No.

Am I a hero? hell no.

So what am I?

I'm Red X.

I'm neither here nor there.

I'm the gray of the black and white world.

And I love it.

No rules to dictate how I should act.

No one to tell me what to do or order me around.

I'm a freelancer.

Boy, and does bird boy hate it. he can't make up his mind as to what I am. I've fought and helped him at the same time. I've stolen and helped him twice before he considered me an ally.

When he found out who I was, he was shocked to say the least. I made him swear not to tell anyone least of all the titans. In return for my secret, I helped him out. stop a little robbery here and there, keep the city safe when they're out of town. Stuff like that.

**He who loves, flies, runs, and rejoices; he is free and nothing holds him back.**

**Henri Matisse**

**Yes Robin, love, fly, run and rejoice, as in have fun. You do remember what is right? Carpe diem and all that? You don't want to turn into Batman now do you?**

He's not a hero.

But he's not a villain.

He's a thief.

Red X.

A mistake.

But he's also an ally. The titans may not know it, but Red X has helped in more ways than they could ever realize.

I hate not knowing who or what he is.

He doesn't know either. I've fought side by side with Red X. sure he's a criminal, but when push comes to shove, he's ready to fight for what's right

I took a risk and gave him a communicator. He was an unofficial teen titan. My team doesn't know about it. we decided to keep it secret. It's one of many secrets.

Do I know who he is?

It took a little detective work, but yes I know who Red X is.

He's an ally. He's not a friend. He's not an enemy. He's Red X.

**If you want to increase your success rate, double your failure rate.**

**Thomas J. Watson**

I was following a lead Red X had found. The titans where with me. it was in professor Chang's old laboratories. I had lost contact with Red X after his transmission. The titans only knew that Chang was up to no good. If only they knew where I had gotten my lead. They would never have come least of all trust Red X.

When we arrived the place was empty, but I could see there was a struggle. I spotted an x shruiken and examined it.

"Red X?" Cyborg asked.

"he was here," I said. I examined the room, each piece creating the sequence of events. "he found Chang here," I pointed to the center of the room, "and was ambushed. He fought them, but he lost."

"you can tell all that by looking at a dusty old room?" Beast Boy asked.

I smiled, "I was trained by the best."

"but why would the Red X be here?" Starfire asked.

"second of all, how did you know Chang was here," Beast Boy asked.

I tried to think of a good excuse, but I couldn't. I couldn't lie to them.

"because he told me," I told them taking in their shocked expressions, "red x has been helping me keep tabs on some of the villains, Chang being one of them."

"Red X?" Cyborg asked.

"he's been helping us?" Raven asked surprised.

"It's complicated, "I said returning my attention to the scene. I saw a recording device similar to the one when I had first encountered Red X. I walked towards it and pressed play.

Chang's face appeared, an unconscious Red X lying next to him. he was frozen. His hands crossed over his head to protect his face.

"hello Robin," Chang said cheerfully. "if you are seeing this then you are probably too late to save your friend here. you see I, along with warp's technology, have created a portal that can go open a rip in dimensions. Of course, we still have to test it out."

**Let's go back to third person, now shall we?**

Robin knew where this was going. He saw Chang move to the frozen Red X. his minions picked up Red X and carried him over to a large circle.

"let's see it works," Chang said, "shall we?"

He pranced over to the control panel and pressed a few buttons. Robin heard Starfire and Raven gasp behind him as the portal activated. The wind picked up and a small hole opened. the minions got Red X and tossed him into the portal. The portal seemed to welcome Red X. the titans watched in horror as the recording showed Red X disappear slowly into the portal, molecule by molecule. Soon there was nothing left.

"no," Starfire gasped her hands flying to her mouth.

"did he just-" Beast Boy stopped himself from continuing when he saw the look on Robin's face.

Many emotions playing on his features. Anger, shock, pain, and murder.

A noise brought them back to the recording. The portal had caused the machine to short circuit and explode.

"no!" Chang cried out, "all of my hard work! it'll be impossible to recreate a second!"

The screen went blank. There was a click and a round yellow and black device rolled out. it was a titan's communicator.

"a titans communicator?" Raven asked.

"but the professor Chang did not mention any teen titan," Starfire said.

"because it's not from a titan," Robin said turning to them, "it's Red X's communicator. The communicator I gave him a few months ago."

"Red X is a titan?!"

Robin turned away from them. his hand tightening around the communicator. He couldn't believe it. he was gone, and this time, there was no coming back. he felt guilty, worse than the last time he was gone. He should have left sooner and called the titans when he arrived. Red X was gone. The portal disintegrated his body, and he highly doubted that they could be reassembled again.

"Robin?" Starfire questioned.

Robin turned, "you four go after Chang."

"what about you?" Cyborg asked him.

"I have to do something," Robin said.

**Red Hood: Hard to forget that night, huh? In a way, Batman, this was the site of your first great failure. Maybe your greatest, but certainly not your last, right? Ah, memories.**

"Alfred, it's me," Robin said arriving at the large manor outside of Gotham city.

"of course sir," the aged butler said.

The doors opened and Robin walked in. he wiped the tears from his eyes before going down to the Batcave.

As he expected Batman was there. He studied his protégée. No words were exchanged between them. Robin's eyes flickered to the costume in the display case. Batman needed no more prompting.

Did he know of Red X? of course he did. Guy stole from his company thousands of time. Did he know who Red X was? Not until Robin told him. did Red X know he knew? No, but Batman had made sure to tighten security, but he did leave a little something for Red X once in a while. A medical kit here, new gadgets there. Red X never suspected a thing.

They stood together, hugging for the first time in years.

They both knew Red X wasn't returning this time, Lazarus pit or not.

They both lost something. One lost a partner, a son. The other lost much more. he lost a brother, a friend, an ally, a partner. He lost a family.

**Jason Todd: I don't know what's worse, your grief or your antiquated sense of morality, Bruce, I forgive you for not saving me. But why? Why on God's earth... **

**[smashes closet door open holding Joker] **

**Jason Todd: ...is he still alive! **

**Joker: Gotta give the boy points. He came all the way from the dead to make this shindig happen. So who's got a camera? Ooh! Ooh! Get one of me and the kid first. Then you and me, then the three of us. And then the one with the crowbar.**

**I got to get that movie.**

Unknown to the heroes, slowly a black clad figure appeared slowly. A skull mask hid his identity. A Red X on his forehead one point ending over his right eye. He gasped for breath like a drowning victim regaining consciousness. He struggled to get up. his black cape covering his shoulders.

Something told him this wasn't his world. a wave of dizziness overcame him and he fell again.

**I need to stop writing so many Red X and dimensional travel stories, but I had to write it! this takes place before young justice and will move on to the episodes.**

**I was looking for any story where Red X is in young justice, but all I got was either he was Jaybird's kid, or he went with Raven, or Robin taking up his name which by the way is the best story ever, and what gave me the idea for this story. So it's just Red X. no titans, no Robin, or batman. It's Red X, and Red X alone. I'm not saying they're good stories, I'm just saying they're not what I was looking for.**

**Also, x marks the spot will be updated hopefully next week, maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sometimes, the best lies aren't lies at all.**

A black figure materialized. No one noticed. In this city, you kill someone and no one would stop by to see. They didn't want to get involved. This figure was dressed in black. he had gray gloves a Red X on each side and a tattered black and gray cape. His face was covered by a skull shaped mask missing the jaw line. A Red X was on his forehead and one of the ends of the x reached a bit below his right eye. A Red X was also on his chest.

He groaned and slowly got up. he kept his eyes closed until he was sitting straight. His whole body ached as if someone had used him as a punching bag, a comparison he was all too familiar with both now and after he stole the wheels of the bat mobile. Red X did a quick check making sure he had no injuries or any permanent damage., luckily for him there was no such thing.

Unfortunately that didn't change the fact that he still didn't know where he was. Red X got up and shot a grapple to the top of the nearest building. once he was on the roof, he got a good view of the sky line. A very familiar skyline. With a very familiar symbol shining in the sky.

Great, he thought. Of all the places in a parallel universe that he could've been in, it had to be Gotham. Why was he not surprised? Oh yeah, because the world hated him. a cool breeze blew causing his cape to billow behind him. Red X raised his head to look at the moon.

"why don't you just tell me what you want from me?" he asked the sky.

He got no answer. He didn't expect one. Red X sat on the edge of the roof letting his feet dangle in the air. What was he going to do here? he doubted another Red X existed here. golden boy came up with that name to get the goods on Slade, speaking of which, he still owed Slade money.

He looked back at the city. it was exactly as his own Gotham. Same skyscrapers. Same bat signal in the sky. same Batman too. He wondered who was Robin this time. Maybe golden boy, or maybe himself or no one.

There was another question though one who's answer Red X didn't know. What was he going to do? He could still be Red X here. but what will he be? a hero? or will he be the same back home?

A sound brought him out of his thoughts. Red X turned to see a boy watching him.

"can I help you?" he asked annoyed.

"no," the boy said sitting down next to Red X.

Red X studied him. the boy couldn't have been any older than 8. He was skinny and had black messy hair. he had brown eyes and slightly tanned skin.

"so who are you?" the boy asked.

"isn't it obvious from the costume kid? Red. X," he says pointing to the x on his forehead.

"are you a hero?" the boy asked, "because that would be so cool."

"don't know yet," Red X said and he meant it. he cocked his head thinking it over, "maybe being a hero won't be so bad."

"well hope you decide soon. Cuz I wanna be the one to say I met you."

Red X laughed, "trust me, I will."

He liked the kid. He was very happy, compared to mister-I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass. Cheerful, happy, as if nothing was wrong in the world. it was impossible to find people like that in Gotham. Hope never lasted long here. if metropolis was one side of the coin, Gotham was the other side, the darker one. where all the bad things had come together.

"so why are you up so late?" Red X asked, "don't you have a bed time or something?"

"no," the kid said, but he was obvioudly lying.

Red X moved back in order to stand up. it was getting late, and he was more tired than usual.

"I'll see you around kid," Red X said. Then he ran towards the edge of the roof and jumped. He teleported moments later reappearing on the ground out boy's sight. It may have been a few years since he's last been to Gotham, but he knows where to go if he ever needs a place to crash without being seen.

**Look around you. These are results. Crime just stopped paying for these stiffs! The point's simple. Batman is dead... I'm taking his mission to the next level. I'm doing what we should have done years ago, and no one's going to stand in my way.**

**-Jason Todd (New Earth)**

**You heard the man, outta his way.**

The apartment was cleaner than most abandoned ones. There was no electricity though, so it was going to get cold. Not that he minded.

Red X cleaned the mattress as best as he could until it past his inspections. Not too clean, but then again he couldn't exactly afford a five star hotel. At least he couldn't find any rats, that he knew of.

Jason lay down on the mattress using his Red X mask as a pillow. He stared at the ceiling. What was he going to do here? he didn't belong here, but now he did. The boy's question repeated itself in his head. Are you a hero?

He didn't know. Sure he _used _to be hero, and he had helped golden boy many times. Heck he was even a titan, albeit an unofficial one.

To be honest, Red X had rather enjoyed being the hero. before Red X , he remembered being overjoyed at having the Gothamites thank him for saving them. he loved that gratitude. He felt like he was doing something good. As Red X, he got shot at, attacked, slammed into walls. Maybe that's why he always gave the Titans a hard time. He was jealous of the praise they got.

Red X knew that he would always be seen as an outcast, even here in this new world. that still didn't change the fact that he wanted to have the same feeling he got as a kid. Happiness, pride. He couldn't remember the last time he felt happy except two months ago when he found a birthday present from Robin. It was a scrapbook filled with various pictures and newspaper clippings.

He kept that scrapbook wrapped and in a safe place. he was surprised Robin even bothered to remember. He had figured he hated him for taking the suit and causing trouble. He was wrong.

That still didn't change the fact that he was still an outcast. When word spread that Red X had helped the Titans, he found it harder to regain his credibility in the criminal underworld. He had to be careful when going out as Red X or else an extremist would go at him or a titan could find him and try to take him in.

Jason smiled when a thought came to him. well if he's going to stay as an outcast, might as well make the most of it.

**I don't care what anybody says about me as long as it isn't true.**

**Truman Capote**

Red X was taking inventory of his things. It was then when he came across some less than good news. He was running out of Xenothium. He had enough to last the week _if _he used it sparingly. He sighed and ran a hand through his black hair.

Back home he would've just gone to jump city. here he didn't have that option. Without the x-cycle it would take too much time. There was one place he could get the Xenothium from, but it was locked up tight. Not only that he doubted the owner would just hand it over to him.

He weighed his options. He could just use up the Xenothium and get a real job _or _he could go out tomorrow and get some more Xenothium. Red X smiled, there was only one option he knew he would do.

**And that is how you survive in the wild.**

**Any questions? Comments? concerns?**


	3. Chapter 3

**All will be explained soon don't worry.**

**Not what was expected**

I've always wondered why people always have to draw a line between good and evil. They can't understand that there are people who are that gray area of their perfect little black and white world. I mean, look at me. I am a thief, the world's greatest thief, might I add. Yet, I have spent some of my time being the hero when I took on a new name.

These people, they hate it when someone who is a part of the gray part of the line, someone who erased the line between a hero and a villain, comes along. They like being in control. Take golden boy for instance. He hated it that I was never really a part of one specific side.

Personally, I love it. no one can tell me what to do. not the villains, not the heroes, not you, and not the bat, especially the bat or you.

Which brings me to my current predicament. I was currently crouched next to Robin, it was golden boy, by the way, but at the same time it wasn't. this one wore a costume similar to that new kid the boss has running around. Drake was it? Robin and golden boy where very different. For one, Robin is golden boy's complete opposite. He is happier and more mischievous. Not only that, he uses Eskrima sticks, not a bo staff.

That's not the point though. I was dragged into a rescue mission by the boy wonder because a certain chaos lover had to interfere with my break in.

It was all going so smoothly. I had successfully bypassed the security of stagg enterprises (the guy needs an update). The bat and the bird appeared, but turns out they weren't after me. another guy had appeared. he was dressed all in white even going as far as covering his face with a hood. A red A was displayed on his chest.

"Batman!" he greeted cheerfully. Yes greeted. The guy was a total nutcase.

He was Anarky, a lesser known villain. All you need to know is that he wants the world to be covered in chaos and he's crazy, but you already knew that. No one in Gotham is 100% sane, not even the bat.

_FLASHBACK_

_Red X had successfully bypassed all security in stagg enterprises surprisingly easy. To the novice this would've been a dream come true, but to an experienced thief such as Red X, it meant nothing but bad news. It either meant that there was a trap or someone else had gotten there before him. the latter would mean that the police would arrive any minute._

_Red X wasn't one to leave empty-handed, so he went into the building, but cautious of his surroundings. There were no guards patrolling making the thief all the more nervous. As he reached the Xenothium storage ward, Red X heard the sounds of fighting. X hid behind the nearest wall that will hide him from whoever was fighting but still get a good seat to watch._

_It was Batman and Robin. Had he been anyone else, he would've hightailed out of there, but Red X was curious. He wanted to know who exactly was this Batman and Robin. He didn't have to wonder long. It was definitely the bat everyone knew and loved. Robin was a little harder to identify, but the laugh and witty remarks where all golden boy._

_Red X figured they were too busy to notice him so he slipped past them into the Xenothium ward. A white hooded man was there first. he turned and his eyes widened in wonder._

"_my, my," he said, "what do we have here? another of the bat's boys?"_

_While he never had fought Anarky in person, he had seen his images on the bat-computer. Anarky was the self-proclaimed champion of chaos and he considered himself Batman his rival, whom he saw as the champion of order. He remembered Batman saying that Anarky was the Joker of the small time villains. He was a criminal mastermind, but compared to black mask and penguin he was pretty quiet, making him all the more dangerous. He always had a trick up his sleeve and enjoyed to cause a little trouble for the heroes._

_Red X tensed ready for a fight._

"_no," Anarky said, "you don't wear anything that screams hero. so that makes you a thief, right?"_

_Three shruiken appeared in the young thief's hand. Anarky smiled having guessed correctly._

"_was this your gig kiddo?" Anarky asked him, "terribly sorry, but a guy has to get supplies somehow."_

_Anarky took one of the storage carriers for the Xenothium power cells._

"_well kiddo," Anarky said turning to leave. Batman and Robin where in an adhesive hold similar to the adhesive x uses._

"_it was nice meeting you."_

_X narrowed his eyes. every single one of his instincts told him to go after Anarky, but first he needed to refuel. Red X laid out his belt and took out the Xenothium cell. It was now an empty husk containing nothing. X took one of the Xenothium containers and placed it where the old one was. Luckily for him, it never took long for refueling. X put on his belt and walked outside. He saw Batman and Robin's wide eyes as they saw him. _

_Red X leaned against the wall causally barely containing his laughter. What he wouldn't give for a camera right now._

"_howdy," he said._

"_who are you?" Batman asked._

"_no one in particular," Red X answered not meeting Batman in the eyes, "I'm not with the psycho though."_

"_right," Robin said._

_Red X shrugged, "believe what you want."_

"_who do you work for?" Batman asked._

_Red X stood up and crossed his arms, "no one. I like to work alone. There's less hassle that way."_

_The thief watched Batman and Robin. He noticed Batman trying to melt the adhesive. It wouldn't work. the Titans had tried that._

_Red X turned to leave._

"_you're just going to leave us here?" Robin asked him._

"_why?" Red X asked, "what's in it for me?"_

_Batman narrowed his eyes. this new thief was one of the selfish ones, although that didn't mean he was one without morals. He could tell he wanted to help, but the thief just wanted something in return. If there's one thing Batman hated was bargaining with a criminal. However he didn't really have that much of a choice. Right now Anarky was putting his plan in motion and he was wasting time here. the adhesive wasn't going to melt anytime soon and his hand was too far away from his belt and so was Robin's._

"_you can keep the Xenothium you took," Batman said, "you have my word."_

_Robin looked at his mentor as if he was crazy, but a glare from the bat shut him up. right right. Red X had the upper hand here. best give him what he wants._

"_if," aww damn he knew there was going to be a catch to it, Red X thought, "you help us catch Anarky."_

_Red X looked back at the bat. If there was one thing he liked about him was that he kept his word. Red X swirled around his palm outstretched. A Red X flew out of his palm. As it made contact with the adhesive, ice came out freezing the adhesive. Batman broke through and helped Robin as well._

"_my," a voice said through the loud speaker, "I never expected this strange partnership. A thief helping two heroes. Now there's something you don't see every day. Of course, I doubt there will be anything to see once I'm done with Gotham."_

_Batman curled his hands into fists._

"_where are you?" Batman asked._

"_you shouldn't worry about where I am. Although I wouldn't say the same for you. I set the building to explode. Let's see you get out of this dark knight."_

_A female voice took over._

_Self-destruct sequence in two minutes._

"_come on," Red X said, "I know the quickest way out."_

"_why should we trust you?" Robin asked crossing his arms._

"_kid," Red X said, "my whole job is about how quickly I can get in and out of somewhere."_

_Robin looked at Batman and sighed. He broke into a run and followed Red X Batman following behind. Red X led them to the stairs and took out his grapple._

"_one minute."_

_They all grappled to the first floor (they were in sublevel two, sorry for not mentioning it sooner). Red X landed on the platform and retracted his grapple before opening the door for the dynamic duo. They ran past him, Red X following behind._

" _five seconds"_

_Almost there._

"_four seconds"_

_Why did this all seem so familiar? Oh, right. That night._

"_three seconds."_

_Screw you Joker. Now I hate countdowns._

"_two seconds."_

_Red X threw himself behind the parked bat mobile outside when the building exploded. The blast of the explosion threw him a feet, but other than that he was fine._

"_I hate countdowns," he muttered getting up._

_He glanced at the duo. Batman was helping Robin up._

_Red X couldn't help but notice the difference between this Batman and the broody one he knew. This one was… nicer, if nice could ever be a word used to describe the bat. he knew for a fact that his Batman would never ever strike up a deal with a thief, unknown or not._

_Just another reminder that he the outcast here. was it so hard to fit in? _

"_how did you get here?" Batman asked him._

_Red X looked up, a little surprised at the question._

"_grapnel," he answered._

_Batman nodded and jumped in the bat mobile. Robin jumped after him._

"_in the back." Batman said sternly._

"_but-"_

"_both of you."_

_Red X was a little taken aback. Who the hell was this guy? Batman would let no one near his bat mobile. NO ONE. _

"_okay," Robin said, "what have you been smoking? Are you even Batman?"_

_A glare from said dark knight confirmed that yes Robin he was the Batman. Don't question my decisions if you want to keep breathing._

_Red X jumped in after Robin sitting next to him._

_The hood slid closed and the bat mobile drove away. Batman was _

"_so… are we there yet?"_

_This was going to be a long night._

**I'll stop it here.**

**I'll continue in the next chapter mostly because I am tired. I wrote two chapters in a row for wonderland plus I think I'm getting sick.**

**So what do you guys want? Red X in the team? Or Red X appearing to save the team's butts whenever they need help?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Continued from previous chapter…_

_Red X and the dynamic duo arrived at an abandoned storage building. Red X jumped out after the bat. The duo walked forward first, Red X following close by. As he walked, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous, but he shook that aside. He was getting paranoid. He blamed Joker. Then again, he blamed Joker for everything._

_Batman sent him and Robin to scout the area as he went inside. Red X followed Robin, not really knowing what to do himself._

"_so where are you from?" Robin asked Red X._

"_jump city," he answered._

_Robin raised an eyebrow, "what are you doing here in Gotham then?"_

_Red X shrugged and turned his attention to the warehouse. He switched to infrared. He spotted three guards hiding behind large crates. A cooler body heat, Batman, walked calmly through the warehouse. Red X saw the guards coming closer. He turned to Robin and told him of his findings._

"_how do you know Anarky's even here?" Red X asked, "if it were me, I'd have ditched the place as soon as possible."_

"_sounds like you have a lot of experience with that sort of thing," Robin said._

"_you have no idea."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Turned out I was right about Anarky. He wasn't there in the warehouse, but he did leave a message for the bat. I'll give you one guess on what it was. It involves a countdown and a large boom.

When Robin and I jumped down to help the bat, Anarky's tech-powered goons stopped us. Batman was knocked unconscious from the blast. We tried to get to him, but Robin was starting to cough from the smoke. I slapped on a breather on his face after taking care of the goons. A van screeched away and the bat was nowhere to be found. I threw a tracker and took out my GPS, something I took from the Robin I knew. He never noticed it was gone.

"heading west," I said.

"but that's in riddler's territory. Why would Anarky go to- oh god," Robin said.

"exactly kid," I said, "now unless you want to go solo now, I suggest we get going."

Which brings us to the Riddler's hideout. Robin landed on the roof silently. When I landed, I couldn't help but feel a sort of… elation I guess you could call it. as unfamiliar as I was with the area, I felt comfortable. This was nothing but a simple break in. the only difference is that instead of technology you have to get the bat form Anarky and Riddler.

Robin had already tried contacting the bat, but he got no answer. Big surprise. Being more of the expert of this sort of thing I took the lead. Robin didn't stop me mostly because he couldn't make a noise or he'd compromise the situation and because I was the thief here. if anyone could successfully get in and out of somewhere it was me. Ninjitsu had nothing on me.

Robin stayed in the rafters as I crept through the hideout taking out the guards that posed more of a threat. Robin followed slowly. He jumped down as we rounded a corner. I snuck a peek to see two guards coming our way. I held out a hand to stop Robin and I threw a smoke bomb before attacking.

I took out one of the thugs. I saw the other one come at me only to fall down by bola.

"couldn't let you have all the fun," Robin said.

I smirked and headed towards the door. I opened it slowly. It was dark and I didn't see anyone. I opened the door wider for Robin to get through and the both of us walked slowly and carefully into the darkness.

Out of nowhere a spot light appeared above us. Robin and I immediately got into defensive positions shuriken and birdarangs at the ready.

"riddle me this, riddle me that," a voice said, "I do wonder what's that. Anarky tells me you're a thief, yet here you are, with the boy blunder."

"I hate that nickname," Robin growled.

"so tell me, Red X," riddler said leaning on his cane, "who's side are you on?"

Why do they always ask that question? I threw my shuriken at the smiling mad man. oh how I'd love to bash his face in, but I needed to find the bat. I saw Robin slip away, no doubt to find Batman. I decided to do my part by keeping the riddler happy.

"that doesn't answer my question," riddler said sternly.

I attacked him. he swung his cane at me. I avoided the sharp edges and attacked again this time throwing an adhesive x.

Now here's what I like about starting fresh. People don't really know what to expect from you. Riddler was no exception to that rule. Moments later, when Batman and Robin arrived, riddler was stuck in the adhesive. I highly doubted he would get free. It took Beast Boy three hours to get through the adhesive and another four to get it out of his hair.

Batman looked a little worse for wear, but otherwise he walked with that same proud air. God I hated it when he walked like that. It's like he thought he was better than us kids.

"where's Anarky?" he asked.

"he… got away," Robin answered.

I expected the bat to lash out or get angry or something. What I didn't expect was him congratulating us on our performance.

"um… thanks?" I managed out of pure shock.

Was I in the twilight zone? Because I'm pretty sure that Batman doesn't congratulate.

"we are going to need to find out why he took the Xenothium," Batman said.

"I think I know," I said looking at one of the cliffs. If Anarky was anything like Chang, then he is going to do exactly what I think he will do. "where's the highest point in Gotham?"

"Gotham observatory," Robin said.

I shot a grapnel to the rafters and poked my head out the window. I turned to the Gotham observatory and zoomed in. poking out of the observatory, just like I thought, was the business end of a large Xenothium Ray gun.

**Not so sure about this one, but tell me what you think. I'm happy to take ideas and requests.**

**Flames will be used for cupcakes and cookies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Also, since I haven't mentioned this, the Anarky I'm using here is from beware the Batman. It's an awesome show, and all of you should watch it. seriously, go watch it. now.**

He was enjoying this.

It was a feeling strange to him ever since that night.

He had sworn to turn his back on the hero ways.

He had lost the rush and joy of being able to do something.

Stealing was a great substitute, but it was nothing compared to the joy of being a hero.

Red X couldn't believe he was actually here, in the bat mobile with Robin and Batman. Normally he would've declared he had already completed his end of the deal and left the dynamic duo. He wasn't supposed to even be here! yet here he was. What was going on with him?

"so…" Robin said, "how long have you been a thief?"

"three… four years," Red X answered.

Red X knew Robin was trying to find out more about him. he didn't really mind. He doubted they'd figure out who he was. Besides, he didn't exactly exist in this world.

"how good are you?" Robin asked again.

Red X shrugged, "I've never been caught."

He didn't really count this as being caught. He knew that Batman was going to let him go. The bat always kept his promise, as long as he wasn't given a reason to ignore said promise.

Batman was listening in on Red X's answers. He did plan on letting Red X go, but he was also planning on catching him later on. He wondered just how good of a thief Red X was. It was one thing to never be caught and another to be really experienced.

From what he could see, Red X was very confident in his abilities. He was a trained martial artist. Batman had to wonder who the boy's mentor was. If Red X had been his own protégé he would have been proud.

Red X stared out the window, arms crossed. He just wanted to get this over with. This is why he always picked the busy weeks to steal. He wouldn't have to play the hero. the Titans would have to let him go, because a) he wasn't threatening the city and b) there was probably another villain who was and they didn't have time to deal with him. he really needed to figure out Gotham's worse days.

The observatory wasn't that far, but to Red X it might as well have been. When they arrived, the area was devoid of any guards. Batman took the lead with the boys trailing behind.

This all felt very familiar. This was exactly how his first fight against the Titans ended. He helped golden boy save his friends and the city. so was Anarky some sort of version of Chang?

Lights shone from above and the trio tensed weapons drawn.

"bravo," Anarky said clapping his hands from above, "I never expected this team up. I'd have thought you would have ditched them, young thief."

Red X narrowed his eyes and threw an explosive x from each hand. Anarky dodged them expertly. Then he saw something that caught his eye.

The dynamic duo watched as Red X disappeared jumping over the guards and leaving them.

"x!" Robin said going to stop him.

"leave him," Batman said, "we have other things to worry about."

"I stand corrected," Anarky said having witnessed Red X's departure.

Anarky was a little disappointed. He wanted to personally see how well Red X was. Ah, well, there was always next time. Right now he had to focus on the dynamic duo… who just defeated half of his thugs. Shame, he paid good money for them too.

Anarky turned to the Ray gun going into manual control. He moved the large machine to point at one of the tallest buildings in the city. he fired up the Ray and was about to press fire when three shuriken embedded themselves in the control panel and short circuited them. Anarky stood looking to the ceiling hoping to catch sight of Red X.

The lights flickered almost as if about to go out.

"where are you?" Anarky asked ready for a fight.

He heard the sound something whizzing towards him and back flipped to avoid it. it was a constrictive x. two more explosive Xs where thrown destroying the control panel.

"whose side are you on, boy?" Anarky asked already getting angry. "you're no hero, yet you're helping the bat."

"I prefer calling it 'eliminating the competition," Red X said landing on the floor next to Anarky.

Batman and Robin where done with the guards. Robin moved forward, but Batman stopped him.

"let's see just how good he is," Batman said.

The anarchist and the thief circled each other.

Two short swords appeared in Anarky's hands. The x's on Red X's hands grew to two spinning wrist blades. Anarky struck first. he intended to stab Red X but found his path blocked by the wrist blades. Anarky pushed Red X away with his foot and brought his sword down. Red X rolled out of the way, but his cape got caught in the blade. Anarky grabbed the cape and pulled him back.

"tell me Red X," Anarky asked, "how do you plan on defeating me? I am far more experienced at this. You? I'd wager you've had three or four years in the business. I've been here for twenty years."

"ever heard of retirement?" Red X asked as he took out a small can of pepper spray.

Anarky roared in pain as the spray irritated his eye. He squinted at the black figure, his eyes tearing up.

Red X rushed at him punching him under the chin. Anarky's head snapped back from the force of the blow. Red X bent over his hand going to his belt for rope to tie up Anarky.

"there," he said straightening up, "I cleaned up your trash for you. happy?"

"thank you," Batman said hesitantly, "we appreciate your help."

Robin who had been patiently waiting for Batman to return to normalcy finally had enough.

"what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked him angrily, "who are you?"

Now Batman was Robin's guardian and parent, so he reacted like any normal parent would in this situation.

"are you dense? Are you retarded or something? I'm the goddam Batman!"

And Red X was gone. He had enough of this craziness to last.

"yeah, you're crazy," Robin muttered to himself.

**Okay, so one thing I must point out right now, the Batman I'm used to is from the Justice League cartoon. I know more about that Batman than any other Batman, and he's a talker so… yeah.**

**Review!**


End file.
